Spider-Man The Gamer
by Somebody once told me hi
Summary: Peter Parker lost all his family and is now all alone. He decided to put an end to his life, but before he could do it a blue screen appeared in front of him, and before he knew it his new life has just began
1. Chapter 1

**Spider-Man The Gamer **

In the city of queens there we see a young man almost 20 years old, was staring at two graveyards that were close with each other. The man sighed and put two flowers on top of both graves.

"Hey uncle Ben and Aunt May, it's been a while since I visited, been busy with work and all."

The man began to talk about his day and telling them how he was taking care of himself.

"So yeah, everything's been going well…..I..mess you guys, and I will be sure to visit more often. Goodbye uncle Ben, goodbye aunt May."

After the man said his goodbyes, he left the cemetery and decided to head home. On the way, the man stopped and stared at a store that was on his right. It was a photo store called "Shuter Suprise", he was staring at the glass frame that displayed a photo of what appears to be some random family. There a man holding his wife's shoulders and the wife was holding their child's shoulders, even though they looked like an old family from the '70s, they looked happy. The man frowned and continued his way home.

Once the man reached home, he went to the living room and sat on his couch. He was looking at the item that was on the coffee table in front of him. The item was a 10mm auto pistol.

The man grabbed the pistol and brought it up to his head, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"_**Bang"**_

…...nothing….

He felt nothing, totally nothing, no feeling the pain of being shot in the head, nothing just nothing. The man now noticed that he can't feel the gun on his hand when he opened his eyes he was staring at a floating blue screen that displayed something very weird.

**[Rebot complete]**

**[HP and MP are at 100%]**

**[Welcome Peter Parker]**

**[Would you like a tutorial]**

**[Yes/No]**

The man now recognized as Peter Parker stared at the blue screen with complete disbelief.

"Huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 1 The Beginning**

Peter stared at the screen, confused as to how a blue screen appeared right before him. Is he hallucinating right now? Peter rubbed his eyes and checked to see if the blue screen was still there.

Yep, still there.

He saw the text on the screen and it said about a tutorial so why not, I mean he already has seen the weirdest and unusual things in the world so one more wouldn't hurt right?

Peter slowly pressed on the yes button, touching the screen. It felt weird, like touching something hard yet at the same time something soft as well.

* * *

**Welcome to the tutorial.**

**Here you will learn how to use your ability.**

**Your health bar also known as, HP, will show your health points and how much health you have, if your HP falls to zero you will die.**

**Your mana bar also known as, MP, will show your magic points and how much magic you have, if your MP falls to zero you will be exhausted.**

**Strength also known as, STR, determines how strong you are. Every time you increase your strength, you will gain more points for HP.**

**Agility also known as, AGI, determines the speed of your body and your reflexes.**

**Intelligence also known as, INT determines your knowledge, and will increase when you understand something in a complex way. Every time you increase your intelligence, you will gain more points and power for MP.**

**Wisdom also known as, WIS, determines how wise you are, and your mental strength as well. Every time you increase your wisdom, your magic power will regenerate faster and magic resistance.**

**Charisma also known as, CHA, shows how charming you can be and how you can convince other people to agree on what you are saying.**

**Luck also known as, LUK, shows how lucky you are and how you might make any situation you are in to be in your favor.**

**Skills will show you the skills you have and learned, you can gain more skills by learning and understanding the skill.**

**Abilities will show the abilities you have and learned, like skills you can gain more abilities by learning and understanding it.**

**Inventory is like a pocket dimension where you can store objects in it, anything you put inside will never be spoiled. It also shows what you're wearing now, you can equip and dequip your clothes you wear anytime.**

* * *

…

Yep, its official he has lost his mind. Like really an ability that grants him abilities like a video game and it just said that he could use magic, but he doesn't feel any different, he knows this because when he first got his spider abilities he felt different in every way, yet now he doesn't feel anything. And besides an ability that's similar to a video game, preposterous!

….

Ok, maybe it's not impossible to have such ability since the world he lives in is full of people who can do the impossible every day. But still, it sounds fishy, he hasn't slept for days so that could explain thi-

Wait.

Didn't he just shot himself, how is he still alive and more importantly where is the gun?

Now Peter is staring at the floating blue screen with a worried face, not understanding the situation that just happened. Peter carefully thought about his next move and came to the conclusion that he is not in danger, in fact right now he doesn't have the feeling of suicide, strange?

Well, what the heck, if there is one thing he learned in this world besides responsibility is that if life throws you lemonades you throw it back.

"Ok so how do I use this again, it's displaying all my status, but where do I find the-."

And as soon as these words got out of his mouth,

**Peter Parker**

**Title: Spiderman The Vigilante**

**Level 1**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 100/100 [Locked]**

**STR: 25**

**AGI: 20**

**INT: 15**

**WIS: 13**

**CHA: 20**

**LCK: 4**

**EXP: 0/100**

**Points: 0**

**Description: **_Once an orphan now returns to being one once again. Since at a young age, Peter was always alone, never had friends or family to be with. The only people he had were his uncle and aunt. Once he got his super abilities, he was drunk in power and began exploiting them, getting money for his family whenever he could. But that all changed when his uncle got shot by the man that stole money from the place he worked in. He could've stopped him, but he didn't care about that, all he cared about was cold hard cash. Now he will always blame himself for that night and will care about his uncle's greatest words to him. "With great power comes great responsibility." Now that his aunt has died he alone will use his powers to protect everyone else no matter what the cost is nor the price, because he is Spider-man and he will fight till the last of his breath._

Ok ignoring the fact that this _thing _knows about his whole life, Peter stared at the screen with a face that screams wtf.

"What! Those are my status! No way is my strength that low and my intelligence is 15. ANd my charisma is 20, 20! It should be more than that."

But then Peter remembered his time when he use to play video games as a kid, since he had no friends, every character in a video game he has played he always begins with nothing. No powers, no abilities, no skills, not even equipment. Even though if the character is strong or a genius, they must always start from the beginning. This is the law of video games. But still, what confuses him the most is that he already has super abilities, so why is it not fixing his status? Peter really hopes that his spider abilities didn't cause an error in his status.

Well, whatever he can just fix this later, soooo now what?

* * *

**[Quest Created]**

**You're a wizard spider. Sounds weird right?**

**Details: **_Unlock your mana so that you can be able to wield the mystic arts._

**Time Limit: **_None._

**Success: **_1 new skill book._

**Failure: **_None._

* * *

Peter stared at the screen for a couple of seconds, then rubbing while releasing a sigh.

" _Sigh, _screw it I'm not gonna question any of it. Ok so it says that I need to unlock my mana, ok it can't be too hard, I mean its a level 1 stage right?"

Peter then began to walk towards his bookshelf and took out a book that's called "Magic For Dummies." Yes, yes it's a stupid book we all know, but Peter is a scientist and scientists are always curious about things they don't know. Plus the thought of him buying a book like that from a store in a gas station is hilarious. After sitting down on his couch he began to read the book.

"Power of will, blah blah blah, understanding the unknown, blah blah blah, AH! Here it is."

He found the page he was looking for, it explained to him that too be able to unlock your magical energy you would need to meditate and concentrate on your inner self.

"_Ok, everything makes sense except the last part, hm, probably means to look deep inside of yourself or something, I can do that." _Peter thought to himself.

So Peter closed the book and sat down on the ground in a meditative position, he then closed his eyes and began to concentrate trying to find his inner self.

He spent a good half an hour trying to concentrate and find more about his inner self, he was just about to give up, thinking how ridiculous this is, so he opened his eyes and was stunned at what he saw.

He was glowing.

Well, he wasn't glowing he was covered in a blue aura, but he then felt something.

A wave of energy spreading from inside his body. Then it suddenly vanished.

* * *

**[Quest Completed]**

**You're a wizard spider. Sounds weird right?**

**Details: **_Unlock your mana so that you can be able to wield the mystic arts._

**Time Limit: **_None._

**Success: **_1 new skill book._

**Failure: **_None._

* * *

…

Maybe he's not that crazy after all.

**Another chapter is complete. Until next time, EXCELSIOR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 2 Understanding Skills**

Peter stared at the screen and it just told him that he had just unlocked his magic or is it likes to call it mana. Ok, so now he has mana great, wait didn't it say that he would receive a skill book? Then the screen appeared once again in front of him, answering his question.

**Would you like to receive your reward now?**

**Yes/No**

Huh, it's as if it read his mind, the thought of it reading his mind is a bit creepy, but half the people he knows can already do that so yeah, he's kind of used to it by now. Already decided his answer, he pressed the yes button.

Then all of a sudden thousands of small blue particles appeared on top of his hand, the blue particles then began to form into the shape of a book. Once it's done the blue particles vanished just as it has appeared.

Wow, now that's dope. He didn't know magic can do that, but hey that's magic for ya.

Then the blue screen appeared once again.

"Great what now?

**Ding!**

**You received the (Fireball) skill book.**

**Would you like to learn the skill?**

**Yes/No**

Peter stared at the screen, getting used to it by now, and was curious as to how he can learn a magic spell that quickly pressed the yes button.

Then the book disappeared in small particles, but this time the color was white.

…..

"Huh did I miss something or wh- OH MY GOD!" Screamed Peter.

The book may have disappeared, but its context and knowledge suddenly entered his head. It's as if he read the whole book without even opening it.

Peter held his head staring at where his other hand, where the book used to be, in disbelief.

"This," Peter whispered while shaking his hand.

"This is...this is AWESOME! Learning a spell that quickly is cheap!"

As happy and cheerful he was about his new ability, it slowly died and turned into a black stare.

What the hell is he doing? His aunt just died and as amazing as this ability is, it can't bring her back. Maybe he should just continue with his suicide, speaking of suicide where the hell did his gun disappear?

**[Intense Depression] blocked by Gamer's Mind.**

….

"The hell's a Gamer's Mind?"

Wait, if he recalls he can check on whatever this is in his skills or ability, and he was certain that he never had an ability called Gamer's Mind, so it has to be skills.

So without wasting any time, Peter said the magic word.

"Skills."

And just like that, a blue screen appeared showing him his skills.

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind] ( )**

_Removes all mental status effects, allowing you to think things logically no matter the circumstances._

**[Gamer's Body] ( )**

_Allows you to live your life like just a video game. Sleeping restores HP, MP and removes all negative status effects._

**[Observe] (Lv. 1)**

_A skill that displays information on an object, or a person._

**[Fireball] (Lv.1)**

_Summons a fireball at the targeted area. Enemies that touch the fireball will receive fire damage._

_Cost: 3MP_

* * *

"Ah, wow I had other skills besides Gamer's Mind and Fireball huh, neat. Well since all the skills are here it's better if I read them all at once.

After reading all the skills he has, Peter decided to try them. But there was just one problem.

"OK, as amazing as they all sound, how the hell do I use them?"

Peter, with no clue on how to use his ability, looked at the skills once more and decided to use the easiest skill he has.

"Alright, this seems easy enough, just gotta find an object to use it on."

Peter looked around him and found his sleeping pills on the coffee table, he always had trouble sleeping after his aunt had died so he bought these to help him with his sleep. Peter picked up the sleeping pills and tested his ability.

"_Ok, it's just like what I did before, all I have to do is say the name of the skill and hope it works."_

"**[Observe]**."

* * *

**[Doxepin Silenor]**

_Is a sleep drug which is used for people who have trouble staying asleep. Silenor helps with sleep maintenance by blocking the histamine receptors. It can be found in many pharmacies._

* * *

Wow, just wow. Not only did it tell him the name of the drug, but also what it can do and where it can be found.

**Observe has leveled up!**

….

Just like that really? Huh, thats cool. Having a skill like that is pretty handy in his job, then he began to wonder since his ability follows that of a video games logic, if he continues to level up his **[Observe] **skill would it be possible to display even more information?

**For quickly understanding how to use your skill by trying it out once, you get 1 point in INT.**

Peter stared at the screen, confirming that he was right, before a small smile began to form on his face and even more slower the smile turned into that of a grin. He has other things in his house he can use his skill on, and he still has time to test his other skills now that he lost his reason to commit suicide.

For once things are looking good for Peter Parker.

**Meanwhile in Hell**

A tall menacing figure was sitting on a throne, he was currently playing with a gun, spinning the gun as if it were a toy.

What type of gun is this man playing you ask? Well to be specific.

It was a 10mm auto pistol.

"**Oh Peter you're not going to die that easy on my watch oh no, I still havent had my fun with you yet."**

**Annnnd another one done and another one done another one **_**[BITES THE DUST]. **_**Until next time. Excelsior.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 3 Trouble With The Gang**

We now see Spider-Man swinging across Queens without a care in the world. It would seem like that to many people, but for Peter no, he had Intel that some of Frisks men were making a deal with the Yakuza on drug trade. He stopped Frisks men before yet they still come back and cause him even more trouble, but now lets see them try to come back after Peter shows them a little bit of his new abilities to them. When Peter finally reached his destination, he landed on a roof of a building close to where the deal was going to take place. He looked at the location of where the deal was going down. It was a construction site that began two weeks ago and right now it's filled with a lot of guys here who aren't exactly constructible. They were all wearing Kevlar and they were heavily armed. It doesn't take a genius to know that the only crime lord here in Queens who arms his men to the teeth, is Kingpin. But in all of Peter's years of experience in dealing with crime lords, is that you must expect the unexpected. So Peter carefully looked at one of the Frisks men and used his most favorite skill he had.

"Observe."

* * *

**[Wilson Frisk Henchman]**

**Level: 6**

**Name: Sam Jackson**

**HP: 110**

* * *

Peter stared at the screen with glee, not only did he get who he was working for, but also a name, their level and health points. Peter was about to continue to use his skill on the other henchmen, but that came to a halt as soon as two black Chevrolet suburban cars appeared and parked near the site. Peter started as 8 men left the car, they were all armed heavily and one of them was carrying a suitcase, probably money inside, either way nothing is happening tonight, not on his watch. Peter looked at one of the men that had come out of the car.

"Observe."

* * *

**[Yakuza Member]**

**Level: 10**

**Name: Jiro Watanabe**

**HP: 210**

* * *

Ahh the skill to know everything is truly a blessing, anyways Peter watched them as they entered the construction site. On the front door of the bottom floor. There were two of Frisks men guarding the entrance. When they saw them, one of the guards pressed a mic that was attached to his shoulder and reported on the Yakuza.

"They arrived sir."

Despite being far away from the guard, Peter was prepared for this and had built a device that could hack into their speakers, so he can hear them no matter how far they go.

"_Good, bring them in."_

Peter watched as Yakuza entered the construction site. Great, no one else outside, but these two guards, this should only take about a couple of minutes.

Before Peter had anything else to do anything, the same blue screen pop-up right in front of him.

* * *

**[Quest Created]**

"**Drugs gave me wings to fly, but they took away my blue sky." Yeah I know this quote is tripping, or is it a joke, could be both who knows?**

**Details: **_Stop the drug deal._

**Time Limit: **_None._

**Reward: **_1 skill book._

**Failure: **_Death._

* * *

…..

Well? Despite what it says, _even if it's literally life threatening, _Peter deals with this kind of situation everyday and he comes out of it perfectly fine.

Right?

**Frisk's Construction Site**

"_Yawn, _man how long is this shi*$ going to take man." One of the guards said before turning around to face the other guard.

Once he turned around he noticed there was no one.

"Huh, hey man where'd you go?"

_Thwip_

Then something thin and stick stuck on his shoulder and all of a sudden he was pulled up. He wanted to scream but the same thing that caught him in now covering his mouth shut. It happened so fast, the man tried to squirm his way out but whatever he's tied into was too strong for him. With no other option left, the only thing he could do was at least look at his assailant so that when he gets out of this he will kill the son of a bit*& who did this to him.

He looked around and finally caught the face of the person who did this to him.

…

Well shi*$.

Then his assailant knocked him out.

**Top Floor of Frisk's Construction Site**

"Ah welcome gentlemen, I hope your trip here was pleasant." Said a tall man wearing a white suit, he had white hair with a slick back hairstyle. But the most noticeable part of this individual was that he was wearing a gas mask that stretched from his chin all the way to his nose. It also had two filters that were glowing blue, almost like it had two arc reactors installed there.

**For the readers**

**(This is the image of the mask if you were wondering.) **

**(**** /steampunk-gas-mask-wasteland/****)**

None of them answered the man and just continued to stare at him.

"Ah straight to business I see, very well." The man wearing the gas mask snapped his fingers and then one of Frisks men stepped forward, holding a metal briefcase. He then opened the briefcase and inside it were a whole lot of drugs.

"As you see here gentlemen, this isn't just any type of cocaine, no my friends this is 100% cocaine and I can guarantee you that once you try these you will feel like the king of the world."

The Yakuza looked at each other for a while as if they were having a discussion without the need to talk. Once that was over, one of the Yakuza stepped forward holding a briefcase, he then opened it and showed the containment's inside.

It was cash and a whole lot of it.

"Ah it's always a pleasure doing business with you." The masked man said, he then looked at one of Frisks men, who was holding he suitcase full of drugs earlier, and nodded his head, the man understood the message and began to move forward. As they were about to exchange suitcases-

_Tik_

They all turned around and saw a small ball attached to the ground. Everyone became still as a statue for a couple of seconds, staring at the unknown object that was in front of them. Then all of a sudden it began blinking.

_**BAAAM**_

Everything was white and no one could see a thing.

But they could hear the screams.

_Thwip_

"AHH!"

"What the hell is going on!"

_Thwip_

"撃つ、撃つ、ただ何でも撃つ!" **(Translation from Japanese "Shoot, shoot, just shoot at anything")**

Then the flash bang died down.

And what we can see now is that everyone is tied up and stuck to the wall or floor by a web.

"Well looks like I got them all." Said Spider-Man as he was hanging upside down watching all the guys he webbed up.

Huh, that's weird, he beat everybody and stopped the drug deal so why didn't it give him a pop-up that he comple-

All of a sudden a fist was on the right cheek of Spider-Man's face and the force of that fist pushed Spider-Man his whole face to his left before he was sent flying from an open wall and falling towards the ground. Peter quickly reacted and used his web to hold on to a crane that was near the building, thankfully his webs stopped the fall, but it only lasted for 2 seconds before something slammed him on his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs. As he was falling, he looked down to see what hit him. It was the masked guy from earlier. As they were falling Peter tried to get the man off him, but he wouldn't bulge, Peter noticed that they were getting closer and closer to the ground, so with no other choice Peter held both his hands up together and then hit him as hard as he could. He felt the man's grip leave him and he quickly webbed at the crane. He looked down to see the man falling down on the ground so hard that his fall created a small crater. If anyone else were here watching, they would have thought that the had fell to his doom and been squished like tomato paste, but for spidy no, he knew from experience that if someone strong enough to punch you almost 25 feet away through a wall, well there will be once they build one, and then jump through said wall and slam him with enough force that took all the oxygen in him and is also strong enough to hold onto him despite being pushed of by a man with enhanced strength. With all that had happened, Peter came to the conclusion that he was dealing with a mutate.

**For your quick observation and understanding your situation, you get 1 point in INT.**

Well his ability confirmed it so yeah, the masked guys alright.

**A new ability has been created**

**Pain Tolerance (Lv.1)**

_Your body's durability increases, lowering the damage your body takes from any attack._

That's neat, but now is not the time. Peter watched as the man slowly raised from the crater and slowly turned his direction to Peter, he then stretched out his arm, then opened his palm and it began to-

….wait why is there static forming on his hand?

_**KRAKK**_

Then all of a sudden lightning came out of his hand and it was heading towards Peter!

Peter quickly jumped away from the blast and landed on the ground doing a roll toward a couple of stacked metal beams.

The masked man began to walk forward toward Peter while mocking him.

"Ha! So this is the famous vigilante Spider-Man, I thought you would put more of a fight, but all you do is just hit and run, just like, well us gangsters." The masked man said.

Peter looked over from the metal beams and replied back to the masked man "Yeah well…I thought you were..uh taller!" _whoever you are _Peter thought at the end.

The man stopped his movement and started at Peter. "Really that the best you can come up with?"

"Shut up, I've had a long day, if you want a better come back how about we reschedule this for next week?" Peter said.

The man began to chuckle. "It's true what they say, you always joke around no matter who is in front of you, well let's see if we can change that."

The man then spread his arms back and looked towards Peter. "Do you know who I am?"

Peter remained quiet for a couple of seconds before using observe.

"**[Observe]**."

* * *

**[The Breaker] (Lv.15)**

**Species: Human mutate**

**HP: 110/110**

**MP: -**

**STR: 50**

**AGI: 48**

**INT: 23**

**WIS: 37**

**CHA: 49**

**LCK: 18**

**Description: **_A man who grew up in a poor and weak neighborhood has seen the true intentions of the world. He was always stomped by the strong such as the police and the rich folks. He knew at a young age that all men were not created equal, so he decided to get strong. He applied as a test subject from one of Norman Osborn experiments, who was trying to recreate the same process of how Maxwell Dillon, aka Electro, got his powers. Osborn tried a procedure with his new test subject by pumping his body full of drugs and then dropping him in a tank full of genetically-modified electric eels. After a couple of minutes Osborn got his men to get him out of the tank, when Osborn noticed that there was no pulse, he ordered his men to throw him somewhere nobody will find him. After a few days he woke up from the dumpster and he found out what happened to him, he decided to get revenge from the way Osborn treated him, but not right now. What he wanted was to be strong and he became strong, but he wants to remain strong, so he decided to become a mercenary for hire, everytime he completes a task he sometimes asks for money and sometimes...well, he asks for upgrades. He named himself The Breaker because he is known for breaking people physically and mentally._

* * *

**__****"****_Wow, that is a lot to take in."_****Peter thought to himself after reading the whole thing. Peter felt sorry for the guy, as a kid Peter knew how people abuse their power on the weak. The law enforcement in Queens weren't exactly as good and brave as people say they are, most of them were corrupted and did what they wanted most of the time. Once Uncle Ben recorded them bullying a child into stealing for them, he then went to Peter and asked him for help for posting it online, once it was online the police began to bother them for a while. They didn't care if he was a little kid, he remembers one time where they….no, it's over, that was in the past so there's no need to relive that moment. Right now Peter needs to think of a plan on how to take down a mutate with powers similar to Electro and...wait what kind of upgrades does he have?**

Then a long mechanical arm, that was about 20 feet, came out of the Breakers back and immediately made its way toward Peter.

"_OH SH*T!" _Peter immediately jumped out of the mechanical arms way and watched with slight horror as it smashed and crushed the space in which he used to occupy a few seconds ago.

**A New Ability has been created!**

**[Evading] (Lv.1)**

_To be able to escape, dodge or avoid an attack coming your way._

"_It can do that, of course it can do that, why am I even asking about it?"_

"Impressed?" The Breaker spoke, causing Peter to turn towards him.

"I know that this is nothing compared to Otto Octavius appendages, but still this little fella here is good enough to finish the job don't you agree?" Then the mechanical arm again made it way toward Peter again, but this time he was prepared.

Peter ran straight forward toward the Breaker, and as the mechanical arm was coming down toward Peter, he quickly slid away from the attack, he then turned around and shot webs to trap it on the ground.

Breaker who was watching this began to panic and started to to blast Peter with electrical bolts while moving his mechanical arm, trying to break it free from the web., but Peter with his amazing agility dodge all the attacks as he made his way towards the Breaker. Also not to mention all the level ups he got for his **[Evading]**.

**Evading has leveled up!**

**Evading has leveled up!**

**Evading has leveled up!**

**Evading has leveled up!**

**Evading has leveled up!**

Peter was now a few centimeters away from the breaker and the breaker tried to punch Peter with an electrical fist, but Peter ducked without effort and pulled back his fist and punched him so hard that Breakers feet has left the ground and went flying towards a wall of the construction site.

Peter took a couple of seconds to catch his breath, then replied, "Well looks like I broke the Breaker, isn't that ironic huh?"

Peter then saw the Breakers slowly getting up from the ground, his suit that was once clean and fancy was now torn and had several holes all over it. The Breaker himself had a noticeable bruise on the right side of his face and the filters on his mask began blinking and had sparks coming out of it.

The Breaker glared at Peter with so much hate that his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

"You son of a bi$*I'm going to enjoy taking my time breaking you."

"Really, I mean you look like you can barely stand, let alone walk your way towards me", then Peter brought both his hands up, repeatedly bringing two fingers up and down,"taking your time breaking me."

The Breaker said nothing, but instead he took a syringe that had a dark green liquid inside it, from his left pocket and surprisingly it's still intact, probably made from bullet proof glass or something.

"Umm, what are you gonna do with th-" before Peter could even finish his sentence, Breaker slammed the syringe in his neck, ejecting all the liquid inside him. His hand went numb causing him to let go of the syringe, he then held his hand and began shaking violently, before his scapula bones started moving up his body then going back like an ocean's wave, then his body began to grow bigger, both in width and length, his skin began to change to a grayish-green color, and the muscles forming on is body was a worrying sight for Peter. Once the Breakers transformation, Peter now stared at the behemoth monster in front of him, his size and appearance seemed similar to the hulk and surprisingly the mask is still stuck on his face despite his transformation.

Peter was now staring at the criminal, no monster in front of him, trying to figure out what the hell just happened, without wasting a second Peter analyzed his opponent.

"**[Observe]**."

* * *

**[The Breaker] (Lv.30)**

**Species: Human mutate**

**HP: 110(+4,890)= 5,000**

**MP: -**

**STR: 50(+9,950)=10,000**

**AGI: 48(+3,831)=3,879**

**INT: 23**

**WIS: 37**

**CHA: 49**

**LCK: 18**

**Description: **_Being brought at peak of his anger, Breaker decided to use the formula he got from Roxxon Corporation. It was a prototype of a serum similar to that of the super-soldier formula mixed with the blood of the Abomination. Right now he wants nothing else other than hearing Spider-Man's screams as he kills him slowly._

Peter, with a blank face stared back at the breaker, and before all hell broke loose, Peter said two words.

"Ah sh*%."

**YOU THOUGHT IT WAS SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME HI, BUT IT WAS ME SPIDER-MAN!**

**Until next time readers Excelsior!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 4 Accepting Reality**

"_Oh Crap! Oh Crap! Oh Crap! Oh Crap!" Peter thought as he dodged a large fist heading his way._

**Evading has leveled up!**

"_Really?! Now is not a great time for pop-up messages!"_

"**ARRGGHHH!" **The Breaker roared as he delivered another fist towards Peter who dodged again.

"**Hahaha! What's wrong boy, where did that confidence you had earlier go to?"** The breaker said to Spider-Man as he threw yet another fist towards his direction, Peter was about to dodge the attack, but the Breaker saw that and quickly used his other hand and punched Peter on his chest with so much force that Peter was sent flying towards a couple of yards away.

_Crack_

**-80 HP**

"Gahh!" Screamed Peter.

Peter was badly hurt and one more hit from that creature could be the end of him. Peter tried to get up but then he felt an enormous pain emerging from both sides of his lower ribs. Then he noticed that he was wheezing instead of breathing normally.

Before anything else, a blue screen appears showing his condition.

**Debuffs: Broken ribs, bruised lung, punctured lung (-2 HP for every 5seconds, effect lasts for ten seconds).**

Shit this isn't good, at this rate he's going to get killed, speaking of getting killed, Peter looks toward the Breaker and notices him charging an electrical blot, Peter tried to get up but the pain was too much causing him to become unable to move.

The breaker began to chuckle before he started singing.

"**Itsy bitsy spider came up to me to gloat, down came the thunder, and squashed the spider hard!" **Then he fired his bolt towards Peter.

The world seeded to slow down as Peter the bolt heading toward his direction. Peter began to panic as he had no idea of how to get out of this situation.

_Come on Peter think, how can you get out of this situation? Webbing your way out is a no since I can't move a muscle and by the time I web something the blog would have reached me by then. You have magic, think, use it! I need something to protect me like a barrier. Magic, barrier._

Peter began to imagine a shape that would be big enough to cover him and strong enough to handle a 10000-volt attack.

Then bolt was a few inches from Peter before hitting him and some parts of the ground engulfing him with dust.

The breaker smiled with pride looking at his handy work.

"**To be honest, I expected more from you."**

As the dust began to die down, Spider-Man was there covered in a blue dome while drinking a red liquid from a small glass bottle.

"**What!" **The enraged Breaker shouted.

"Ahh ." Peter said after drinking from the small bottle, "I'm sorry did you say something."

**Mana Shield has leveled up!**

* * *

**[Mana Shield] (Lv.1)**

_A shield created by your mana that will protect you from any attack._

Cost: _30MP_

* * *

Peter smiled at what he read, it wasn't easy coming up with a skill while death's door was only a few inches away. And thank god that he had a healing potion in his inventory. Leveling up his **[Observe] **skill wasn't the only thing he got yesterday, apparently after leveling his skill, his ability decided to give him a reward.

**[Potion of Minor Healing]**

_Restores 25 points of health._

Ok judging by his calculations he should have 41 HP left. Now he has to focus on not getting hit again, otherwise, it's game over. Peter looked towards his opponent and began thinking on his next move. He needed something to conceal himself while at the same time keeping the Breaker in one place, Peter's eyes widened, and then he began to smirk to himself.

He knew just the skill.

Peter took a deep breath and began to channel his mana, concentrating and visualizing what he needed, and just like that another skill was made.

**[Smoke Screen] (Lv.1)**

_Summons a pile of smoke at targeted areas, enemies will receive stun debuff while the user will be invisible for a couple of seconds._

Cost: _14MP_

Perfect this could work. Peter turned to The Breaker and saw him preparing yet another electric bolt.

Peter then ran towards the Breaker without hesitation, the Breaker was surprised at Spider-Man's action but that only lasted for a second he then fired his bolt toward Peter, but this time Peter was ready.

"**[Mana Shield]**!"

Then a blue orb appeared just like last, covering Peter and protecting him from harm.

**Mana Shield has leveled up!**

The shield disappeared and Peter continued on his assault.

The Breaker didn't have enough time to make another blot as he sees Spider-Man getting real close, so instead he decided to use brute force, he pulled back his arm reading his attack and as Peter closed their gap by a couple of feet, he raised his right arm and accomplished half of his plan.

"**[Smoke Screen]**."

Then a pile of smoke gushed out from Peter's hand and hit the Breaker's face, blinding him.

"**GAHH! What the hell!"**

In a desperate attempt the Breaker swung his arm trying to protect himself, Peter easily avoided the arm and delivered a hard uppercut.

"**GUH!"**

**-60 HP**

Peter didn't stop and immediately delivered two quick blows on the Breaker's stomach.

**-57 HP**

**-61 HP**

Then the Breakers mechanical arm rushed to Peter, Peter slid between the Breakers legs and quickly fired a web trapping it down. All this happened in two seconds, which means the Breaker will be able to see again in a couple more. Peter then jumped on the Breaker's head then used both web-shooters to web Breakers' face and as Peter was landing on the ground, he yanked the webs as hard as he could forcing the Breaker's face to hit the ground with so much force that a small crater was made.

**-20 HP**

"_That's it? _Peter thought in disbelief of how much damage that did to him, I mean he knows that it isn't much but still, it should at least-OH CRAP!

The Breaker held Peter's leg and immediately tugged it hard causing Peter to fall down then the Breaker quickly got up from the ground and threw Peter through several walls of the construction site.

**-20 HP**

Peter's body was now stuck on the wall of the other side of the construction site and tried to move his body despite being thrown through several walls.

He had to get out of here now, there was no way that Peter could fight off this behemoth himself, he needed to rethink his strategy and come up with a way to beat him next time. For god's sake why cant his body move.

Peter tried moving his right arm and he couldn't feel a thing.

….

"_Okay let's not panic right now and just look at the situation right now."_

"Debut-BLUH before Peter could finish speaking the word he vomited blood.

"_How hard did that guy throw me!"_

With one deep breath Peter was finally able to utter a word.

"Debuffs."

**Debuffs: Broken ribs, punctured lung (-2 HP for every 15 seconds), broken left arm, broken right leg, fractured skull.**

Peter stared at the screen with horror, he knew this guy had the power of the Abomination and something as close to Captain America. Individually these two were strong enough to fight an entire army by themselves, but combined well we now see how ridiculously powerful a super-soldier hulk is.

_Dum, Dum, Dum._

Wait what's that sound?

Then suddenly Peter was hit by a shoulder tackle, courtesy of the Breaker.

**-20 HP**

The Breaker suddenly stopped and was now rolling across the floor outside the construction site.

The Breaker then looked at Peter and began to smile, proud of what he had accomplished.

Peter was bleeding from everywhere, his costume was ripped in many places, exposing his torn and bruised skin, his left arm and right leg were so twisted, one would think that if someone were to touch one of them, it would fall off easily. His bottom mask was torn, showing his lower face and allowing the Breaker to perfectly hear Spider-Man wheezing.

"**A shame really, I was having fun with our little spar, but it was about time I showed you your place."**

"_So this is it, huh, this is how I die. Getting killed by a guy pumped up on hulk steroids, not the way I wanna go."_

"**Well it was fun, but I think it's time to end this."** The Breaker then began to walk towards the beaten Spider-Man, ready to put him out of his misery.

"_Shit I don't wanna die yet, not now, maybe someone will come and help, maybe Tony will-"_

"_Oh...right, no one's coming, it's like they forgot about him, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, The Avengers, hell even Miles probably forgot about him."_

**-2 HPPpPPppPp%$ !?)(ERROReekfuHP_=+**

"_**ScReW**_ _**tHeM, sCrEw AlL oF tHeM."**_

Then all of a sudden, the ground beneath Peter erupted with white. The Breaker halted his movement and was suddenly punished back by the air pressure that erupted from Peter.

"_**I dOnT gIvE a Fu%# aBoUt ThEm AnYmOrE."**_

"_**I wILl SlAuGhTeR AnYoNe WhO iS iN mY wAy.**_

SpIder-Man then began to rise up, as if a dead man had come back to life, and his bones began popping back to place.

_**Crack Crack**_

Breaker was now standing on one knee covering his eyes with his arm while his other arm was digging on the ground trying to hold himself from this enormous pressure.

_**WiTh GrEaT pOwEr CoMeS gReAt ReSpOnsIbIlItY, IsN't ThAt RiGhT UnClE bEn?"**_

When the light died down, Breaker finally opened his eyes, and what he saw in front of him.

Wasn't human, but **a monster**.

What he saw was Spider-Man unharmed, as if the actions he delivered to him had not happened at all, and his muscles grew a lot. It looked like a buffalo was on steroids. Also there was red lighting surrounding his body hitting anything close to it. Then Spider-Man used his healed left arm and pulled off his tattered and ripped mask, revealing his face to the world.

Breaker was confused as to why the masked vigilante would show his identity to a criminal, but this was a rare opportunity to finally see who was behind the mask.

A child.

A child was behind the mask, the famous vigilante who took down many notorious criminals and villains was a child?! The breaker was about to lunge forward and attack him before anyone from the top floor of the unfinished building woke up and see what the hell was happening and god forbid if they see a kid giving the Breaker a hard time even if it was just a little. His reputation would be diminished and he won't hear the end of it, of how a kid was fighting back and injuring The Breaker.

Keyword, about to.

Before he could do all that, Spider-Man moved his head up to face him, and what the Breaker saw terrified him to the core.

His eyes...there was no pupil or iris, it was yellow, an endless yellow staring right back at him, and for some reason, he suddenly felt fear and a whole lot of it.

The Breaker tried to speak, but he found it hard to do so, it was as if he never spoke in his entire life. Finally he was able to utter a sentence, breaking the silence between them.

"**What the hell are you?"**

Spider-Man stared at him and then he did something unexpected.

He roared.

Like a monster.

"**RRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!"**

The ground around Spider-Man started to break and fly away from him, and the pressure that was now forming was much more intense than before, The breaker had to use both his enormous hands to dig deep into the ground and used all his strength just to hold on.

What the breaker was feeling right now was something new, confused sure, scared for the second time hell yeah, but there was something the Breaker felt and despite feeling it for the very first time, he knew what it was.

It was power.

**Pure Power.**

**Meanwhile in Nova Corps Main Starship**

Scott Adsit was busy looking at the holographic blueprint of a Nova base built on a nearby planet, after the destruction of Xandar and the Cancerverse the Nova corps was never the same. But a soldier's duty is never over, they will rebuild and return to their glorified power and take back Xander!

Buuuut as of right now they can do nothing of that sort. Sure they can rebuild, but it will take a loooong time to get back to what they used to be before, so for now the nearby planet will be used as a temporary Nova headquarters, and they can use the planet's resources for building more ships and weapons.

But before Scott could continue on his planning, the hologram turned red and displayed an exclamation point with warring under it. Scott immediately got worried, was it the Skrulls, the Kree, or worse Thanos? But the next message that appeared scared him even more.

"**UNKNOWN ENORMOUS ENERGY DETECTED"**

That message could mean a few things, bad things. Could it be the Phoenix? Thanos? Or worse, something new they have never faced before?

Scott looked up while holding his head with both hands trying to calm himself down.

Then the door of the room Scott was staying in opened upward, revealing a Nova trooper and despite wearing the Nova helmet, Scott could tell that he had a worried expression.

"Sir we detected massive energy from somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy."

"I know, find the location of where the energy appeared in the Milky Way and report it back to me."

"Understood sir, I will organize and send in a scout team to scan the energy and check its location." The Nova trooper then exited the room, ready to deliver the orders he had just received.

Scott let out a tired sigh and pried to god that this threat had nothing to do with a certain merc with a mouth.

**Meanwhile in Krakoa**

Carols sitting on the ground was enjoying the beauty of life on the island, he was happy. After all these years of hate and discrimination towards mutants, despite everything they have done for them, they are now safe in Krakoa.

Finally, Charles can relax at las-

Charles immediately got up and felt worried.

This energy that he has felt right now was...whatever the hell it was it must be taken care of.

Charles decided that he must inform the other x-men and see what they can do from there. Some of you are thinking what did Charles felt, well to put it simply, he felt raw power, and it was nothing like he ever felt before.

**Meanwhile in Strange Academy**

Not good.

Not good at all.

sensed this unknown energy and what's worse is that it's somewhere on Earth and he can't exactly pinpoint its location, if it were slow then he can where it emitted form, but the second the energy appeared it spread around the whole Earth and now it's spreading out into space, and that can't be good. Strange Really didn't want to deal with anything from space right now.

But still, whatever being, no monster caused this, strange will send it back to where it came from.

**Meanwhile in Asgard**

The king of Asgard, Odin himself, who won countless battles, slayed the deadliest beasts known to man, and above all, his voice alone could calm millions and whenever he smiles, it brings joy to those around him.

But now there was no smile present on his face, he was so quiet that one might mistake him for a statue. If one were to see him now, they would believe that all those stories were just lies just to boost his ego. But Odin didn't care about any of that, all he did was stare at stars. He felt something. Something dark and sinister. And for the first time in a hundred years.

He doesn't know what to do.

**Meanwhile in Avengers Mountain**

Every hero there was minding their own business, when suddenly they all felt it, that strange energy that made everyone nervous and worried. All the young and old heroes knew that they must find whoever was responsible for this, and stop them.

**Meanwhile in Stark Tower**

Stark was busy, scanning a broken piece of armor he took from Whiplash during their last encounter. Tony was impressed at the tech, but at the same time he was worried, there was only one person capable of making this tech.

Zeke Stane.

As Tony was looking over the armor, he felt something. He didn't know what it was, but he felt what he can only describe from his years of experience, a weird energy, yeah I know who the hell can someone feel the energy, well you aint Tony Stark. Still it was more than enough to make him nervous. He knew something was wrong, he got up from his seat, put on his armor, and headed to the Avengers Mountain immediately.

Everyone on Earth and other planets felt a sudden feeling causing them to be worried and scared not knowing what happened or how they feel scared all of a sudden. It only lasted for a couple of seconds, but no one would forget what they just felt. But there was one plant where someone felt interested instead of fear.

**Meanwhile in the Black Quadrant**

In a long and darkroom, a figure sitting on a throne alone, when suddenly the room's massive door opened and revealed someone with a worried face rushing to get inside before kneeling to the man in front of him.

"My lord, did you feel that sudden energy?"

"**Yes I have, Maw, it was unique alright"**

"Do you think it is an infinity stone my lord?"

"**No it wasn't. I have held the stones before, I would know the energy of any of the stones, but still, it was well...interesting." **The figure then got off his seat and showed how tall he was, compared to the man named Ebony Maw, and began to walk to the window beside his seat and looked at the reflection it showed outside where there was nothing but the darkness and emptiness of space.

**Maw."**

"Yes my lord?"

"**Find out where that energy came from and report back to me once you found out."**

"Of course my lord, all hail the mad titan, Thanos." With that said, Desaad got up and left the throne room to begin his search.

The lone man known as Thanos began to smile to himself thinking about the energy he felt earlier. It wasn't that much an infinity stone, but it had something that made him feel nostalgic. While most people felt scared at the sudden energy they didn't know why, but he did. Because the energy they all felt was energy full of hate and evil. It almost reminded him of himself when he met Death almost hundreds of decades ago. If he could get his hands on whatever caused this energy and mold it into something more powerful, he may not need the help of the infinity stones to take over the whole universe.

**BADUM-TSH and another one, I know this chapter had many similar things to what I wrote in my previous fanfic, but it was something I planned to add to both of them so I hope you guys will be ok with this.**

**P.S**

**If any of you guys know more about the Novas, Mutants, Strange Academy, or any of the things I wrote, it would definitely help me a lot if you guys gave me any info, even if it's small, it would do wonders for me, thank you.**

**Until next time, EXCELSIOR!**


End file.
